


【锤基】返校

by Elipse_flovers



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elipse_flovers/pseuds/Elipse_flovers
Summary: 由《返校》《还愿》游戏启发故事发生在台湾白色恐怖时期，Thor与一名叫做洛寂的学生产生了感情，最后因为环境的压迫而分离。两人又将在地狱因为洛寂的孽果相遇。





	【锤基】返校

**Author's Note:**

> 由《返校》《还愿》游戏启发  
> 故事发生在台湾白色恐怖时期，Thor与一名叫做洛寂的学生产生了感情，最后因为环境的压迫而分离。两人又将在地狱因为洛寂的孽果相遇。

“你这个盘，是一个因果盘。”  
“慈孤娘娘是很灵的哦，你要想好。”  
“那我们去给慈孤娘娘请愿。”

Loki坐在靠窗的椅子上，等待着脚底的藤蔓缓慢行进，碧绿之中残留着的嫩黄光晕在他光裸的小腿上起浮，他散漫着的黑色长发会被撩起，他任由那光晕和笼罩其中的藤蔓在苍白的肌肤上蔓延，藤蔓上尖利的倒刺踏过那些深刻在皮肤上的红痕，光线不止地碰撞着，在他的赤裸身体上，他散漫着的黑色长发会被撩起，藤蔓带着韧性吸吮着他的小臂，覆盖上他的胸口，光晕烧得亮眼，将他烫伤，在他的赤裸身体上，在此之前，他的右手似乎想要握住什么，被灼伤的手指弯曲，颤抖着，光晕蔓延，轻轻舔舐过他的下巴，嘴唇，脸颊，鼻子，吞噬他的绿眼。

“洛寂吗？你的学习一直很好，但你最近的表现似乎有点……不如往常一般理想。”  
Odinson先生是在这个时候开始注意到洛寂的，这个男孩长得很好看，眉毛修过，有些阴柔的长相，很特别。  
站在他身边的洛寂没有说话，低着头，耳廓微红。  
Odinson先生将手放在了他的肩上，很快不由自主地在他的脖颈上一环，不知道为什么，他想碰碰他。  
“我看你其他课的成绩都没有变动，唯独这一科，为什么？”  
他注意到男孩粉嫩得有些过分的嘴唇颤抖着，他太过于专注那两片唇瓣之间的开合，以至于没有听清男孩说的话。  
“什么？”  
“我不太擅长英语。”男孩说得很急。  
“我可以帮你，”他最终把手从男孩的后颈上移开，“补课，如果你有空的话。”  
男孩似乎愣了一下，还可爱地眨了下眼睛，他心里想着。  
“好的，我课间都有空的。”  
“我是说周末。”他看男孩又愣了一下，简直就像受惊的小兔子那样可爱，“十分钟可能不太够，你说呢？”  
男孩咬了下嘴唇：“好的。”  
“那就这周六？就约在学校对面的咖啡馆吧。”  
男孩在就要出门的时候转回头来，他的脸颊红着：“谢谢你，Odinson先生。”  
真的很可爱。

“在看什么？”  
“《北欧神话》。”  
“看起来你很喜欢Loki嘛。”Odinson先生瞥过他的书，在Loki从混沌里被Odin接走那一段旁边被洛寂用国语写了很长的一段话。Odinson先生虽然会说国语，但他离会读国语字还差很远。  
看见男孩不说话，Odinson先生用英语继续说了下去：“从混沌中走出的火神，被给予了肉体，认Odin为兄弟，赐予世界混乱。我从没有想懂为什么Odin要把Loki带到阿斯加德。”  
洛寂看了Odinson先生一眼，又低下了头去。  
“也许混乱是必要的。”  
“什么？”Odinson先生又听不懂了。  
再怎么问，洛寂显然不准备说了。  
“Odinson先生，上课了。”这次洛寂用英语说的，Odinson先生听着他那口流利的英语摸了摸鼻子，走回了自己的办公室。

周六Odinson先生来到他和洛寂约好的一家香港人开的冰室，看到男孩静静地坐在靠窗的位置，六月的太阳已经开始毒了，阳光穿透一层又一层的藤蔓，渲染在男孩脸上。  
当他坐下来的时候，男孩面前的杨枝甘露已经吃了大半。  
“今天我们就聊聊天吧。”  
“.…..好。”洛寂继续吃了口甜品，也没有看他。Odinson先生能注意到的，洛寂应该察觉到了他对他的不同，男孩因为这点对他就再不如往前那般尊敬。  
“你很喜欢看《北欧神话》？”  
“是的。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“因为很有趣。”  
Odinson先生不禁笑出来：“你明明可以说得更好。”  
“说得更好而不能说我的真实想法吗？”  
“你很有趣。”  
“看来Odinson先生也犯了和我一样的错误。”  
“Odinson先生怕是一阵时间不会知道了，”洛寂又吃了一口甜品，语气慢悠悠的，“我喜欢《北欧神话》的真实原因。”  
“你越是不让我知道，我越想知道。”Odinson先生也模仿他，语气慢悠悠的。  
洛寂只是再看了他一眼，又低下头去，他在之前吃完了最后一口杨枝甘露，瓷质汤勺里只剩下了一点点糖水。

Odinson先生最近几天挺开心的。  
他和洛寂的补习课一直在上，这个周末他们又相约去看一场电影，他也感受出来洛寂对他的不同：洛寂对其他认识的人都是冷冰冰的，但在和他交谈时却愿意多说几句，好几次他都看到了洛寂嘴角的笑意，那总让他觉得血液一瞬间都流到了他的心脏似的。  
“今天也很有动力啊。”他前面教数学的男教师把从食堂带出来的牛奶放在了他的桌上，“是啊。”他也用国语答道。  
简短地向彼此微笑了一下，便有一位他不太认识教另一个年级的女老师走到了男教师桌前，她的手里拿着一本书，有些发黄的宣纸包裹着那本书。她把书放到男教师的桌上，与他极快地用国语打了招呼，便离开了。  
时间很快来到了他们约好去看电影那天。  
他记不太清那部电影讲什么了，只知道在看电影的过程中洛寂将手缩进了他的手，他的五指就像柔嫩的藤蔓那样，将他的右手紧紧缠绕住。  
之后他与洛寂回了洛寂的家，进了家门后他便亲吻上了洛寂的嘴唇，强健的手臂紧贴着男孩的脊背。  
完事后他看到男孩床头柜上的宣纸，在昏暗的台灯下显得有些泛黄。  
“这是什么？”  
“我以前练毛笔字的时候剩下来的，现在当草稿纸。”  
“你还会毛笔字？”他看着他，不知为何，洛寂总让他觉得好看，总是让他欲火纵身。  
“别告诉别人，Thor。”男孩又乖巧地贴上来，轻轻啄了一下男人的嘴唇，很快被男人拉到了身下，白得发亮的脊背贴着混乱的床单。  
“来吧。”洛寂这样说。

Loki坐在靠窗的椅子上，等待着脚底的藤蔓缓慢行进，碧绿之中残留着的嫩黄光晕在他光裸的小腿上起浮，他散漫着的黑色长发会被撩起，他任由那光晕和笼罩其中的藤蔓在苍白的肌肤上蔓延，藤蔓上尖利的倒刺踏过那些深刻在皮肤上的红痕，光线不止地碰撞着，在他的赤裸身体上，他散漫着的黑色长发会被撩起，藤蔓带着韧性吸吮着他的小臂，覆盖上他的胸口，光晕烧得亮眼，将他烫伤，在他的赤裸身体上，在此之前，他的右手似乎想要握住什么，被灼伤的手指弯曲，颤抖着，光晕蔓延，轻轻舔舐过他的下巴，嘴唇，脸颊，鼻子，吞噬他的绿眼。  
洛寂不见了。  
他们秘密的地下情进行到的第三个星期，洛寂失踪了。  
在这之前，他前面的男教师的桌子也被清空了，说是辞职了。  
那时候他也拿到了调职通知书，直接调离中国，返回他的祖国在他曾经就读的大学担任文学教授。那张薄薄的纸就被他放在文件夹里，只差他的签字了。  
他们这个小学校里，陆陆续续有人离去，不是辞职就是退学，过了几周，Thor任教的班级也变得空荡荡的，只有几个学生留下，无精打采地支着头听他讲课。  
但他知道，洛寂不是退学的，他是失踪了。  
现在他已经一周没能联系上他，他去他家找他的时候也不见人影。  
但现在，一个月后，洛寂又面色如常地回到了学校，只是待他不再像是情人的样子。有时候他上课或是偶然经过他们班的窗口时，他总会看见洛寂呆呆地坐在位置上，双眼无神地盯着窗外。  
有几次晚自习他看管，下课的时候听到同学们说这所学校不能晚留，已经空掉的被锁起来的一楼里发生过事情，怕是学到太晚的话会发生什么。  
Thor隐隐约约也猜到了一点，但他不信鬼神，所以也不太相信这些传言。直到一天清晨他到校的时候发现一楼被木板封上的门窗，他才觉得有什么不对劲。  
他站在空无一人的教室里透过窗户看着天空，铅灰色的云团缠绕着，如同解不开的藤蔓，吞吐着彼此。

之后他在下课的时候找到了洛寂，他像是料到他会来，也是像他一直展现出的形象一样，乖巧地跟他来到了已经没人上课了的小山坡。  
秋天的风带着寒意，不知为何，Thor总觉得这里荒草的气味很浓，现在被风吹着，将那股气味直直铺洒在他的脸上。  
“我们只是玩玩，对吧？”洛寂先开口了，他没看Thor，眼睛盯着天空。  
“我不这么觉得。”Thor走到洛寂面前，蹲下身凑近他，“我很喜欢你。”  
“可我不喜欢你了。”  
“你走吧。”洛寂最后说道，Thor看着他离去的背影，在他眨眼的下一秒便消失不见，就像被这秋风给带走了。

一年后。  
“他是怎么走的？”  
“有人怀疑他是地下共党的主讲人邪神，因为他有那本被传阅的誊写了反叛言论的《北欧神话》，他就被抓了去，又因为承受不住刑罚招供被无罪释放了出来，那时候学校里风靡着他就是邪神的传言，说他组织了害人的政党，最后还背叛了那一众师生，之后他就在学校会堂里当着学生的面自尽了。”  
“我听说邪神后来也没有被抓到。”  
“是的。没有被抓到过。”  
“那我知道了，你是想要报仇吗？”  
“是。”  
“我给你看了哦，你这个盘，是一个因果盘。”  
“慈孤娘娘是很灵的哦，你要想好。”  
“我不后悔。”  
“那我们去给慈孤娘娘请愿。”  
第二天Thor Odinson被人发现横死在了自己租住的小公寓里，他的血迹洒了很多，法医判断是因为吃了毒药引发的流血。他的房间很整齐，而且不自然的有些空旷，唯一的立在书桌上的画像也被血液溅到了，上面的人像分辨不出，只能依稀看到那齐肩又有些卷曲的黑发。

Thor站在讲台上，在晨光和灰尘起浮之间，静静看着男孩。  
Loki坐在靠窗的椅子上，等待着脚底的藤蔓缓慢行进，碧绿之中残留着的嫩黄光晕在他光裸的小腿上起浮，他散漫着的黑色长发会被撩起，他任由那光晕和笼罩其中的藤蔓在苍白的肌肤上蔓延，藤蔓上尖利的倒刺踏过那些深刻在皮肤上的红痕，光线不止地碰撞着，在他的赤裸身体上，他散漫着的黑色长发会被撩起，藤蔓带着韧性吸吮着他的小臂，覆盖上他的胸口，光晕烧得亮眼，将他烫伤，在他的赤裸身体上，在此之前，他的右手似乎想要握住什么，被灼伤的手指弯曲，颤抖着，光晕蔓延，轻轻舔舐过他的下巴，嘴唇，脸颊，鼻子，吞噬他的绿眼。  
-End-

\----------------------------分割线---------------------------  
我怕写的太意识流就说一下:  
1\. 洛寂是不是邪神  
我这里设定是：是的。从一开始洛寂说的那句”混乱也是必要的”就证明了他的立场，之后的《北欧神话》和宣纸都隐晦提到了。最后Thor请的愿就是去报仇，第二天他横死说明他要报仇的对象已经死了。然而最后Thor面对Loki肯定是下不去手的。  
2\. 白色恐怖  
白色恐怖指中央政府对其余政治流派的压迫，从而造成的民众之间的人心惶惶。洛寂其实是被迫成为邪神的。从他和Thor很轻易地在家那啥可以看出洛寂没有家人，缺乏来自外界的关爱让他加入了组织。并且如果老师都是其中一员的话，学生怎么可能是主讲人呢？邪神代表着一个吸引外界眼球的符号，只是最后洛寂因为还是个学生又经受成人都承受不住的刑罚于是招供了，最后也因为耻辱在学校自尽。  
3\. 因果论  
因：洛寂得以在生命中遇见Thor以及在阴间与Thor重逢。  
果：洛寂被环境施压的悲惨一生，从被迫入党到成为政治的牺牲品和众人埋汰的对象。  
我为什么这么设计是因为貌似可能还愿里的设定是：祈愿了必要还愿。


End file.
